Magical Notes
by Voice of Life 02
Summary: Creía que en verdad la magia no existía, no creía en nada, pensaba que mi vida era una farsa, algo pasajero, común...hasta que me di cuenta que era una chica especial, todo lo que me habían dicho era una farsa, lo mágico si existía, tu me enseñaste ha abrir los ojos y a ver que todo lo que me rodeaba podría convertirse en magia...Gracias, Len...¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños…._

_Capítulo 1:_

_**Un giro de 360°**_

Una vida normal, todos las personas las tenemos, solo una vida común y corriente, hasta que esa vida pacífica que tenemos se nos ve arruinada, como la vida de Rin Kagamine, ella pensaba que su vida era como la de una chica común de secundaria, pensaba…..

-Alumnos, pueden retirarse, mañana no se deben olvidar la actividad dad- dicho esto los alumnos juntos con el profesor se retiraran del aula, menos tres chicas-

-Oye, Rin, tu qué crees acerca de la magia- preguntó una chica de cabellos rojizos en dos coletas a su amiga rubia-

-Bueno a decir verdad….yo….no creo en como seres mágicos o mundos paralelos, son puras tonterías -

-Sí, pero quién sabe que algún día pueda ocurrir-esta vez habló una chica rubia de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta-

-Teto, Neru, acepten la realidad, después de todo, este es el único mundo existente que conocemos, despierten de una vez por todas, vivan la realidad, no existe la magia- terminando con esto, agarró sus cosas, las metió a su maleta y se fue del lugar-* después de todo….solo hay que aceptar la realidad*-

Solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las inmensas calles de Tokio, no tenía opción alguna en seguir adelante, haciendo caso omiso a la gente que la rodeaba, había crecido en una familia millonaria, pero, a pesar de todo lo que tenía, estaba sumamente sola, sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía 6 años, quedándose con sus adinerados familiares, que le enseñaron algo que rompió su corazón de niña: "La magia no existe", desde ese día sus sueños, ideas, creencias fueron echadas al agua, ahora solo le quedaba vivir su vida común, una vida que había perdido sentido para ella, lo único que tenía era aceptar su vida tal como era….hasta ahora…..-

-Ya llegué- dijo esto al entrar a la casa de sus tíos, e inmediatamente subió a su habitación, que quedaba en el segundo piso-

-Rin, necesito hablar algo importante contigo- hablo su tía desde lo bajo-

Inmediatamente Rin, ya en su habitación se cambió el uniforme, a un vestido blanco simple a tiras, alrededor con un lazo negro, se puso un abrigo negro dejándolo abierto, zapatos negros y bajó a la cocina en donde se encontraba sus "preciados" tíos-

-Rin, el tema que quería hablarte es….es sobre tu madre- Rin solo, se sentó al frete de sus tíos y esperó a que prosiguieran-

-Antes de que tu madre muera- hablo el tío- ella nos dio algo que deberíamos de entregarte a los 14 años- sacó un collar dorado que tenía el signo de la nota Sol, incrustado con diamantes- también nos dio esta carta, nos dijo que no podíamos abrirla, la única que podía abrirla eras tú, así que ocultamos este secreto hasta hoy en día-

-Ahora, que ya sabes el secreto, guarda este collar y procura que no se te sea quitado por otras personas – dicho esto le entrega el collar y la carta-

-Ya que estas aquí Rin, ve a la tintorería y recoge el traje negro- le entrega un papel con la dirección del lugar-

-De acuerdo- dicho esto, agarró un bolso, metió la carta y el collar en ella y se fue en camino a la tintorería-

30 minutos después….

-Gracias por venir, y que tenga una buena noche- dijeron las asistentas de la tintorería cuando Rin se encaminaba de nuevo a su casa, por el camino, sintiéndose cansada, se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza en donde estaba, sacó la carta del bolso y empezó a leerla-

Querida hija:

Han pasado muchos años desde que me fui de este mundo, ahora me encuentro en lugar bello y hermoso, quizás ya tus tíos te hayan entregado el valioso collar con la nota Fa, lee esto atentamente y con seriedad, por nada en el mundo, entregues el collar a otra persona, a partir de hoy, tu vida está en peligro, el collar será buscado hasta la muerte por varios hasta por fin obtenerlo y manipular su poder, una vez que te lo hallas puesto, el poder del collar te pertenecerá, las personas del otro mundo están en peligro, ve y sálvalas….

-*La otra parte está incompleta*Las personas del otro mundo pero…- una gota cae a la carta- gotas, pero si el cielo estaba….-las nubes estaban negras, con relámpagos y truenos, pareciese que alguna tormenta estallaría en cualquier momento, justo encima de ella se formó una especie de espiral, Rin empezó a tener miedo, justo cuando abandonaba el lugar, un rayo cayó al frente de ella, pero no recibió ningún daño, justo donde cayó el rayo se visualizó la figura de un chico-

-Disculpa-dijo chico acercándose a Rin-por casualidad eres Rin Kagamine- pregunto-

-S-Sí- contestó aún asustada-

-Perfecto, pues, mi nombre es Kaito Shion, me encargaron de llevarte a mi mundo- dicho esto, Rin trató de huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero fue alcanzado por Kaito, que la cargó como si fuese una princesa-

-¡Suéltame, no quiero ir a tu mundo!- decía gritando Rin como una niña pequeña, Pero Kaito solo no le hizo caso, e hizo aparecer con sus manos un portal, antes de que pudiesen entrar al portal, Rin logró escapar de este y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas del poste más cercano que encontró, Kaito no encontró otro remedio que llevarse a Rin arrastrándola del brazo, mientras ella trataba de zafarse de él o golpearlo pero sin resultado alguno. Cuando entraron al portal, Kaito inmediatamente lo cerró por precaución si Rin trataba de huir de este-

-*Esto debe de ser un sueño….por favor ¡Que alguien me despierte!*- pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos para así volver a su vida normal de siempre, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, seguí en el mismo lugar, una especie de elevador que los llevaba a un destino que no quería saber-

-Rin, ¿Lo traes puesto, no es cierto?- dijo esto mirando el cuello de Rin, que se dio cuenta de tal acto-

-¡Pervertido!-lo golpea con el bolso, haciéndole caer al suelo-

-No me refería a eso, digo si trae puesto el collar y…. ¿Qué llevas en el bolso?

-No es de tu asunto- dicho esto se sentó en una esquina cruzando los brazos-

-De igual forma- le quita el bolso que llevaba y saca el collar- si no lo quieres yo me pondré- inmediatamente Rin se levanta y de un golpe le quita el collar y se lo pone- perfecto Rin, ahora que ya te lo has puesto, vas a necesitar esto- saca una espada envainada y se la entrega a Rin-

-P-Pero no se usar una espada, ni sé a dónde me está llevando- le dijo tratando de devolverle la espada, pero Kaito no la recibió y se la devolvió-

-Aprenderás a usarla cuando lleguemos, por ahora consérvala, yo no soy el indicado para usarla- dicho esto, los dos presenciaron una luz brillante, Rin sacó una conclusión: Ya habían llegado, cerró los ojos por la intensidad de la luz, después sintió la brisa del aire en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba cayendo junto a Kaito desde las alturas donde se encontraban las nubes-

-AHHHH! ¡Vamos a morir!- gritaba mientras seguían cayendo, Kaito solo rió, en eso le crecieron de la espalda dos alas, agarró a Rin y la puso en la su espalda, y con suma agilidad aterrizaron en tierra sanos y salvos-

-P-Pero como hiciste eso- dijo Rin impresionada

-Bueno esto es normal para las personas como nosotros-

-Te refieres de que en este mundo existen personas normales y anormales-

-No anormales, se les llama especiales, pues poseemos un poder único, como nosotros - Kaito le muestra el collar que poseía, eran casi los mismos, sino que este tenía la nota Re- mientras que los demás son personas casi comunes, solo posee un poder especial, como por ejemplo volar o controlar el fuego, pero ahora no es momento de hablar, tenemos que llegar ahora o ella nos matará- agarró a Rin de la mano y se la llevó volando, mientras solo Rin pensaba que todo aún era un sueño-

-Por fin, Rin por favor espérame aquí- habían llegado los dos aún edificio ¿en el cielo?, era un lugar muy grande, tenía varias macetas con diferentes flores exóticas y desconocidas, varias puertas, una escalera y al lado un ascensor, tenía varias ventanas, Rin se asomó por una de ellas y logró ver una gran ciudad por debajo de ellos a unos 500metros cosa que la aterrorizaba, como Kaito no volvía, decidió divisar el lugar, entró al ascensor que inmediatamente la llevó al cuarto piso del lugar, ella divisó si alguna persona había en ese lugar, no había nadie, y siguió con su camino, desde lo lejos escuchó personas hablando, buscó aquel lugar hallando así una gran puerta, como toda persona curiosa, se asomó el oído en la puerta para así poder escuchar algo de la conversación…-

-He encontrado a la chica, su nombre es Rin Kagamine y ella es la elegida- escuchó la voz de Kaito-

-Pero como sabes si ella es en verdad la elegida, si solo es una chica normal y corriente-escuchó esta vez la voz de una chica-

-Créeme, después de todo, yo sentí algo especial en ella, además trae consigo una de las 7 claves musicales-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si las claves desaparecieron desde hace millones de años-

-*¿Qué son las claves sagradas y por qué mi madre me dio una de esas, acaso ella también la uso?- se preguntaba Rin después de escuchar la conversación, en ese preciso instante, la puerta se abre haciendo que Rin caiga al suelo-

-Esto…. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la persona que abrió captando la atención de los presentes en el lugar, Rin miró a las personas presentes, eran varias, incluyendo a Kaito, se avergonzó por tal acto y echó a correr tratando de alejarse de ese lugar-

-¡Len, no dejes que la chica escape!-

-De acuerdo- el chico que tenía el cabello rubio como Rin y del mismo tamaño, solo que este lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, empezó a perseguir a Rin con el fin de que no escapara-

-*Si vuelvo a ese lugar otra vez de seguro terminaré siendo asesinada*- pensó mientras entraba al ascensor y presionaba los botones para dirigirla al primer piso, las puertas del ascensor empezaban a cerrarse cuando una espada se interpuso y de un simple movimiento, cortó la puerta del lugar en dos, haciendo ver al dueño de la espada, que era aquel rubio que había abierto la puerta, envainó la espada que traía al lado derecho de su cuerpo-

-Tú vendrás conmigo- dicho esto agarró a Rin del abrigo que traía puesto y empezó a llevarla de nuevo, mientras que ella solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados, hasta llegar a aquel lugar de nuevo, donde ahora solo se encontraban dos personas: Kaito junto con una chica de cabello castaño corto- Jefa, traje a la chica como me lo ordenó- soltó a Rin dejándola a vista de la chica castaña y el peli azul, una vez que soltó a Rin se dirigió a la puerta con fin de marcharse del lugar, justó cuando abría la puerta, esta se cerró inmediatamente, dejando al rubio encerrado junto con las demás personas dentro de la habitación-

-Aún no he terminado los asuntos contigo- dicho esto el rubio, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse con ellos-

-Meiko….ella es Rin Kagamine, es la elegida- habla Kaito

-Vaya, pero sí parece una niña indefensa… dime Rin ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?-

-Bueno….mis tíos lo tenían desde que mi madre murió, ella se los dio para que luego me lo diesen a mi junto con esta carta que dejó- saca la carta que llevaba en su bolso y se lo entrega a Meiko, ella lo empieza a leer-

-Pero si esto….es de….Sweet Ann, ella era amiga de la chica que poseyó el collar, ¿cómo es que llegó a las manos de tu madre, sabes algo de ella?-

-No, no sé nada sobre el pasado de mi madre, después de todo yo solo era muy pequeña cuando ella murió y sobre esa carta, se queda hasta la mitad, lo demás es puro hoja en blanco-

-Te equivocas Rin, este es un acertijo- agarra un lápiz y con el carboncillo de este pasa por toda la superficie blanca dejando visible unas palabras- veamos lo que dice aquí: "Busquen a las demás claves, los únicos que podrán salvar al mundo son ellos, búsquenlos antes de que sea tarde, no dejéis que personas encapuchadas se los lleven"-

-Entonces…..-habla Kaito- eso significa que las claves no desaparecieron aún, y una de ellas es la de Rin, que es la clave Fa-

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener la clave Sol- dijo Meiko apenada-bueno, nuestra misión ahora es recolectar todas las claves antes de nuestros enemigos "encapuchados", así que…..Len, Kaito, Rin vayan por los claves musicales restantes-

-¿Y porque tengo que acompañarlos?- preguntó Len con sarcasmo-

-Porque Len Kagamine es el único ser de esta empresa que no necesita de un collar o un objeto para hacer funcionar su poder-

-Espera dijo "Kagamine"-

-A sí es Rin, algún problema-

-La verdad me gustaría saber por qué Len tiene el mismo apellido que yo-

-Es normal- habló Len para su sorpresa- después de todo pertenecemos a diferentes mundos, tendremos por casualidad los mismos apellidos, pero somos de diferentes familias- concluyó haciendo un silencio incómodo entre todos-

-Por ahora, ya oscureció, mañana iniciaremos por la búsqueda por todas las ciudades- dijo Kaito terminado con el silencio- llevaré a Rin a mi casa-

-Yo me iré a…-

-Tú acompañaras a Kaito, quieras o no- dijo Meiko con aura asesina a Len interponiéndose-

-D-De acuerdo- dijo Len nervioso-

-Muy bien, buenas noches a todos-

Casa de Kaito….

-Gracias Kaito por acogerme en tu casa-

-Ah….no fue nada…..-

-Dime Kaito ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre y por qué pensaste que yo era la elegida?-

-Bueno…yo aprendí a usar esa técnica desde el año pasado, puedo saber todo acerca de una persona tan solo mirarla-

- ¿y como sabías que yo poseía la clave?-

-Fue muy fácil, pude notar también tus pensamientos, lo que pensabas en ese momento era: "de seguro él quiere el collar que tengo o mucho peor ¡Quiere raptarme para pedir una gran recompensa, luego si no llega la recompensa me venderá a un país extranjero, donde tendré que ser sirvienta del presidente, y cuando cumpla los dieciocho años tendré que huir del lugar para luego encontrarme con el mismo sujeto que de seguro se aprovechará de mi diciéndome que trabaje en la mafia con él, para así obtener la herencia que tengo y con eso comprase una mansión y tenerme a mí de sirvienta otra vez!" –

-Bueno…..tienes razón…..es que estaba desesperada- rió nerviosamente-

-A mí me pareció algo cobarde de tu parte- dijo esta vez Len, para sorpresa de todos, estaba asomado en la puerta-

-Pero….-

-De igual forma, digas lo que digas, jamás llegarás a ser fuerte- divo esto se fue, dejando a Rin y Kaito solos-

-No le hagas caso, se pone de mal humor cuando ve a alguien que le puede superar-

-Oh…..Kaito ¿Cuándo aprenderé a usar la espada?-

-Bueno, yo no te puedo ayudar, después de todo, tienes que aprender a usarla tú sola-

-¿EHH? Pero Kaito tu….

-Solo dije eso para que aceptaras la espada, después de todo, te la entregué, porque Meiko me lo dijo: "Entrega esta espada a la persona elegida, y no te olvides de traerme algunas botellas de Licor"- dijo esto imitando la voz de Meiko, al instante sintió que alguien lo maldecía desde lo lejos-

-Esta bien, desde mañana empezaré a practicar, por ahora…. ¿podrías dejarme dormir?-

-D-De acuerdo- dicho esto se fue de la habitación, dejando sola a Rin que cayó profundamente dormida-

.

.

.

-Rin, despierta, Mieko ha llamado, dice que iniciemos con la misión lo antes posible- hablaba Kaito sacudiendo suavemente a Rin-

-Solo un minuto más….-

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción… ¡RIN DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-

-Has silencio que me dejas sorda- habló Rin ya despierta- de igual forma, solo bromeaba, ahora si me disculpas, podrías ir a otro lugar necesito cambiarme de ropa-

-OK, en ese caso usa esto- le entrega una caja mediana y se retira de la habitación-

-Después de todo, no fue un sueño- suspira- bueno hay que darle buena cara a esto- abre la caja, que tenía adentro había un vestido negro tipo uniforme escolar, llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, no tenía mangas, llevaba una corbata color plata, los botones eran plateados e iban desde el cuello hasta antes de llegar a la falda, tenía un bolsillo superior en la parte derecha, tenía un cinturón plateado, los bordes de la falda eran plateados, al lado del vestido había unos zapatos negros sin taco, al costado un abrigo con un solo botón en el cuello para poder ajustar, era de color plateado como los detalles del vestido, sacó todo eso de la caja y se lo puso, quedó perfecta, solo faltaba algo, buscó su bolso y ahí lo encontró, su indispensable lazo, que era de color negro, salió de la habitación, afuera los esperaban Kaito y Len-

-Vaya Rin te queda muy bien el traje- habló Kaito

-Gracias- contestó Rin un poco sonrojada-

-De igual forma, vamos a la ciudad más cercana, ¿Tenéis tu espada cierto?

-S-Sí

-Perfecto, Kaito, dime ¿Qué llevas en esa maleta?-

-Esto….no es nada, solo son….-de un solo tiro Len logra quitarle la maleta-

- ¿Helados? Kaito, nos estamos dirigiendo a una misión no aun paseo matutino-

-Pero….déjame conservarlos por favor- se arrodilla ante él suplicando a ruegos-

-Está bien, pero procura que alcancen para una semana-

-De acuerdo Len, te lo prometo- dicho esto los tres dejaron la casa de Kaito, abarcándose ahora a su nueva misión: obtener las claves musicales, solo faltaban cinco, Rin poseía la clave Fa y Kaito poseía la clave Re-

-Chicos, cual es la primera ciudad que buscaremos- preguntó Rin de la nada-

-Bueno, ahora nos encontramos a 200 kms de la ciudad más cercana que es Miyagi-

-Bueno- aura de pesadez y ociosidad la rodean- hare lo mejor que pueda ¡En Marcha!- a lo lejos una chica encapuchada los observaba sigilosamente sin que los tres se diesen cuenta de su existencia,

-Jefe, encontré a la chica de la clave Fa ¿Qué hago con ella?- preguntó por medio de radiotransmisores-

-Mátala, después de todo, solo necesitamos su clave Fa….

_**Continuará….**_

Claves musicales: en verdad son tres, pero pienso hacer esta historia con las notas musicales (todos lo saben) cambiándole el nombre a claves.

Konichiwa!, bueno, ete fic se me ocurrió después de un pensamiento extraño que tuve hace mucho tiempo, así que decidí publicarlo, bueno como soy novata, esto es lo único que puedo hacer(por ahora, mejoraré poco a poco), hablando de mi otro Fic Fire Flower, pienso seguir publicando sus capítulos y terminarlo(igual que este fic), van a ser historias paralelas(¿?) me refiero a lo siguiente: hoy escribo un capítulo de este, la otra semana del otro(por casualidad, se me ocurra escribir los dos al mismo tiempo)pero de igual forma no pienso abandonar las historias(quizás me demore, eso sí)…..pasando a otro tema ¿Les gustó? Mándenme una respuesta por medio de sus reviews que dejen…

Terminando con el tema….nos vemos en el capítulo 2…..que tengan buen día(o noche)

SAYONARA:

YUI-CHAN

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños ( ya se me hace la costumbre escribir esto -.-U)

Capítulo 2:

Una rara confusión

-Kaito, dime, ¿cómo es que llegamos a este extremo?-

-Pregúntatelo a ti mismo- contestó molesto Kaito, mientras los dos volaban por lo alto del cielo-

-No tengo la culpa que esa niña se recienta así de fácil-

-Claro….quién le dijo que su Signo no funcionaba- habló con sarcasmo-

Recuerdo:

Ese mismo día por la mañana….

-Por cierto Kaito, no me dijiste tu edad, ni tampoco la de Len-

-Cierto…yo tengo 15 al igual que Len-

-Eso nos hace tus superiores, por eso debes cumplir todo lo que te ordenemos- habló Len

-De acuerdo, cual es mi primera tarea Señor-

-Bueno por ahora, trata de no meterte en problema, y en especial, no hables con la gente de este mundo por que…..Rin…..¿Rin?- voltea a ver y la chica ya no estaba a su lado-

-Len, ocurre algo-pregunta Kaito

-Rin…..-aura de pesadez-….ha desaparecido-

-Ah bueno si ese es el motivo entonces…. ¡¿Qué dijiste que?!-

- Que ha desaparecido….- aura de frialdad y terror- ….si Meiko se entera de esto, estaremos en grandes problemas …espera un segundo…..le dijiste a cerca de las personas de este mundo-

-Bueno- ríe nerviosamente- un parecido-

-Kaito….-

-Ok, le mentí, pero solo fue para tranquilizarla-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Que las personas de este mundo eran casi normales- suena el teléfono de Len, él contesta rápidamente-

-Aló….Meiko, que alegría verte por este lugar- disimulaba no tener preocupación-

-Len, que tal se encuentra Rin, le han causado problemas, me gustaría hablar con ella en este momento- preguntaba por el celular-

-Esto Meiko….ah….pierdo…la señal…vuelves a llamar…..más tarde…adiós- cuelga la llamada nerviosamente ante las protestas de Meiko, suspira- creo que estamos en grandes líos Kaito…..debemos encontrarla lo antes posible-

-De acuerdo-

En otro no tan alejado lugar….

-¡Len! ¡Kaito! vaya, parece que me he perdido-

-Esto, señorita- habló una voz masculina, asustándola, Rin voltea a ver al dueño de la voz, el chico era joven, cabello morado amarado en una coleta- usted pertenece a esta ciudad- la amenaza con una ¿lanza?

-Bueno yo pertenezco a…..- trató de recordar las ciudades de Japón, su mundo-…. ¡Shibuya!-

-Shibuya…. ¿Desde cuándo está viajando?-.

-Inicié mi viaje desde hace dos días-

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede viajar a pie desde el otro extremo y llegar en dos día aquí, o acaso eres…. ¡Un Dal Segno!- esta vez puso la lanza en el cuello, amenazándola con matarla-

-N-No, no pertenezco a ese grupo *¿Dal segno, que es eso, esos dos no me explicaron sobre ello?*-

-De acurdo- se tranquiliza, quitando la lanza de su cuello- entonces, ¿Cómo es que llegaste rápido? ¿Cuál es tu poder niña?-

-No lo tengo especificado*espero que me crea*-pensaba con nervios-

- Entonces eres mitad bestia y humano, así que te parecéis a mi hermana, sígueme, debes conocer a mi hermana-

-D-De acuerdo- se dejó llevar por el pelimorado, el camino fue largo, después de 15 minutos de recorrido llegaron a un templo inmenso-

-Llegamos, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-R-Rin Kagamine-.

-¿Kagamine? A caso eres hermana del tal Len Kagamine-

-No, solo es un conocido- respondió…pero, ¿cómo es que lo conoce? ¿A caso Len y Kaito les ocultaba algo?-

-Bueno, yo me llamo Gakupo Kamui- antes de que pudiera abrir, se escuchan gritos desde el interior del templo, Gakupo, temiendo lo peor, de un golpe tira la puerta y corre, Rin lo sigue también aunque no sabía cuál era el problema-. ¡Gumi!-. abrió de una habitación, todo estaba desordenado, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ese lugar, buscó por todas partes y no encontró a nadie en el lugar, solo una bufanda en suelo, Gakupo la recogió, desconsolado cayó de rodillas al suelo, y sosteniendo la bufanda empezó a llorar en el silencio-. Gumi….

-Kamui-san…..-

-De seguro…..de seguro fueron ellos….….me vengaré….por lo que hicieron-. Rin se acercó a él, sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó, Gakupo lo miró confundido, aún con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-No se preocupe, buscaremos a su hermana- trató de tranquilizarlo-

-Gracias…..pero no sabes que peligro te estás arriesgando….ellos siempre trataron de raptarla desde que era pequeña, por eso mi familia decidió que yo la proteja hasta su muerte, pero he fallado….-.

-De igual forma, confié en mí, de seguro todo saldrá bien-lo ayuda a pararse-

-Entonces, yo te acompañaré en la búsqueda de mi hermana-.

-¡Andando!- Rin animado caminó hasta la puerta, hasta que pensó un pequeño …. ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-. Gakupo dio un gran suspiro-.

-En serio no sabes nada de los Dal Segnos, bueno, ¿En dónde estuviste estos 500 últimos años?-

-Bueno, yo…..-.

-Vaya, creo que tú también andas pérdida en las nubes, los Dal Segnos son….-

-¡Rin!- la puerta del lugar se abre otra vez, dejando a los dos confundidos ante la presencia del rubio junto con el azulado-

-Menos mal que la encontramos a salvo Len- el rubio se acerca a Rin y la toma de los hombros para la sorpresa de ella-

-¡En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, acaso no sabes a qué peligro de muerte nos expusiste a mí y a Kaito! molesto Len mientras agitaba de un lado a otro a Rin-. ¡Acaso crees que va a ser fácil escapar de las garra de Meiko!

-Espera un momento- interrumpió estás hablando de Meiko Sakine, la jefa de Cyber-

-Estás en lo ó Kaito serio-. ¿Hay algún motivo de la pregunta?-

-Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre casos secretos-.

-No se logrará debe tener permiso de la…..- habló Len-.

-Por favor Kagamine-san déjeme hablar con su jefa, se lo suplico, tiene que ver con…..-.

-Con Megpoid-sama no es cierto-. Una voz masculina interrumpió el momento, Len sacó su espada por precaución, Kaito, en cambio, quiso usar su poder oculto, pero Gakupo lo detuvo antes-

-Vaya, creo que me tienen miedo- este se reveló a la luz, el chico tenía cabello blanco, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro verde, Rin pudo reconocer el rostro, era un conocido, aún no podía creer lo que veía-

-Piko Utatane…. ¿Acaso…..eres tú? ó a cercándose al peliblanco, en unos segundos, ya lo estaba abrazando llorando sobre su hombro-.

-¡Suéltame, acaso quién te crees!- agarró del brazo de Rin y la lanzó al suelo como si nada, Kaito ayudó a Rin rápidamente-. Fenómeno-.

-P-Piko….

-Ya es suficiente -. Habló serio y valiente Gakupo, desenvainando un sable samurái-. ¡No dejaré que lastimes a otra chica de esa manera!- trató de apuñalarlo con el sable, este fácilmente lo esquivó y que a su vez, con garras que salieron de sus uñas hirió en el brazo de Gakupo, desgarrando parte de su piel-.

-¡Gakupo!-Rin inmediatamente, sacó unos vendajes y empezó a curarlo-

-No vale nada que lo ayudes-. Habló dirigiéndose a Rin, mientras lamía de las garras, la sangre que había derramado de Gakupo, hasta terminarla-.

-Tal como pensaba- habló Kaito liberándose de Len, quién lo había detenido al saber de este-. Bienvenido de nuevo….Darkness-

-Llámame The Lord of Darkness, sabes que ese en mi verdadero nombre, no es cierto Shion-.

-No pongas excusas Dark, sabes muy en claro de que estoy hablando-.

-Mira Kaito- habló con sarcasmo-. Este asunto ya es viejo, olvida las cosas y nos vamos por un helado, ¿Qué dices?- le guiño un ojo-

-Bueno, no sería mala idea por el….- Len tosió fingidamente-….pero debes arreglar el asunto primero-.

-¡AY!, pero que aburrido eres Kaito, bueno, debo de irme, hay asuntos más importantes, como ver lo que le hacen a Megpoid, Hasta Luego-. Se fue por la ventana del lugar volando-

- ¡Desgraciado Vampiro, vuelve aquí de nuevo, no huyas cobarde!-. saltó también por la ventana y empezó a seguirlo-

-L-Lo llamó vampiro-.

-No me digas que nunca has visto uno en tu vida Rin-. Dijo Len serio-

-¡Oye, como crees que una chica de vida común- decía gritos a Len, tratando de no golpearlo, pues, no era bonito enojar a una chica, en especial a Rin-. Que a los catorce años fue secuestrada por un chico al cual no sabe quién es, la llevaron a otro mundo desconocido para ella, ahora tiene que soportar a dos chicos en una misión recuperando todos esos collares, ahora tú me vienes con que nunca he conocido un vampiro, acaso ves en qué mundo estuve, en ese mundo NO existen vampiros! –.

-D-De acuerdo-. Habló nervioso Len-

-Rin, ¿Acaso no perteneces a este mundo?- preguntó Gakupo-

-Ves tonta, ahora metiste la ó Len-.

-No tengo la culpa, el que inició la pelea eres tú-.

-Pero si tú….Rayos….de acuerdo…..-

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Gakupo, sí, es cierto, no pertenezco a este mundo, ¿Hay algo de malo? ó dulcemente

-No, pero…. ¿Por qué viniste a este mundo?-.

-No lo sé, como dije, me han secuestrado, pero, no es este el asunto, ¡Tenemos que ir por tu hermana!-.

-Va a ser difícil que lo logremos-

-¿Por qué Len, acaso eres cobarde?, mira Len tenemos un…..-

-¡Dije que no y punto!-. Ahora si lo había hecho enojar-

-Pero debemos…..-.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- le gritó esta vez a la rubia- dime ¿acaso sabes ya usar tus poderes?-.

-No….pero…..-.

-De igual forma, en un día no vas a lograrlo así de fácil, ese dedica no respondió, solo ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo-.

-….. expande un gran silencio en la habitación, Gakupo se limitó a observar sus rostros, duró así hasta que denuevo entró Kaito por la ventana del lugar molesto consigo mismo -.

-¡Maldición, la próxima no se me escapa!

-Kaito, intentaste volar para alcanzarlo-.

-Esto…-río nerviosamente, mientras se tocaba el cabello- ….no…..-

-Kaito, mucho helado congela tu cerebro, ¡Piensa de una vez por todas!- le da un golpe en la cabeza-.

-De acuerdo….me lo merezco…pero ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-.

-¡Rescatar a la hermana de Gumi1- inmediatamente habló Rin, haciendo asustar a Kaito-.

-Pero, si sigues insistiendo, cuantas veces te lo voy a decir no…..-

-De acuerdo- se interpuso Kaito-.

-Kaito, deberíamos regresar a nuestra misión, lo sabes muy bien en claro-

-Pero esto nos da una ventaja más, si sabemos investigamos en esas zonas, podremos llevar más ventajas, además, me gustaría saber el por qué se llevaron a su hermana- le habló despacio-

-Bueno….-habló amargado y casi por obligación de Kaito-. ¿Por dónde crees que se la llevaron? al escuchar sus palabras se le levantaron sus ánimos-

-¡Gracias Len! Gracias, gracias, gracias- se abalanzó hacia el rubio y lo abrazó haciéndolos caer al suelo-

-Rin…. ¡Quítate de mí encima!- Rin comprendió el mensaje y rápidamente muy avergonzada se retiró dejando al fin a Len tranquilo, un poco sonrojado-. Ahora está mucho mejor-.

-Muy bien chicos y única chica en el grupo, ¡Vamos a rescatar a…! ¿A quién deberíamos rescatar?-

-A Gumi, mi hermana- mencionó Gakupo con un poco de tristeza-

-¡No te desanimes Gack, rescataremos a tu hermana hoy mismo!-.

-Bien basta de pláticas y ahora, dediquémonos a buscar a esa tal ó del lugar aún molesto por la decisión-.

-Lo siento- habló Kaito haciendo una reverencia- a veces no logro controlar el mal carácter de mi compañero-.

-Descuida, conozco a ese chico, es el más famoso en este país-.

-Espera…. ¿cómo es que lo conocen en todo el país?-. Preguntó Rin-.

-Cierto, lamento no harte explicado desde el inicio Rin, entre las personas de este mundo gobierna la codicia, avaricia y la soberbia desde hace muchos siglos, es casi parecido a tu mundo, la única diferencia es esta: nosotros buscamos poder-. Rin lo miró confundida-. No esa clase de poder que piensas tú, me refiero a la magia que posee cada uno, existen diferentes clases de poderes como te expliqué ayer, pero también existen las mutaciones-

-¿Mutaciones?-

-Exacto-. Asintió Gakupo-una mutación son personas o seres que no poseen magia, a de no ser que otra se les arrebate, por ejemplo, el caso de mi hermana, aunque, no entiendo en verdad, porque es una mutación….-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaito-

-A decir verdad, ella era una persona de magia, pero, el mismo día que cumplió 9 años, hubo un asalto en este lugar, secuestraron a Gumi, no sabíamos nada de ella, hasta que apareció en la esquina de la casa, a partir de ese día cambió todo, tenía el comportamiento extraño, tan extraño como el de una….una…..bestia…..pasó el año así sin comprender, hasta que decidí ir al pueblo junto con Gumi, ese mismo día, no sé por qué, pero se desesperó y atacó a varias personas, ese día los perjudicados fueron llevados de gravedad a la ciudad, cuando los revisaron tenían marcas de rasguños y mordidas en varias partes, cuando capturaron a Gumi, la retuvieron un mes entero, la llevaron a observaciones y al parecer sufría de la plaga "metamorfosis", la habían infectado del virus desde un mes, y los cambios en ella ya se hacían presentes y no había vuelta atrás, era de por vida, ella se fue acostumbrando a sus cambios y comportamientos nuevos que tenía….-.

- O también podemos explicar el caso del chico blanco de hace unos momentos, él es mitad humano y vampiro, es por eso que disfrutaba la sangre de Gakupo ¿Por cierto que tipo de sangre…?-.

-Ustedes tres, piensan buscar a Gumi- interrumpió Len asomado en la ventana-

-¡Vale!- asintieron los tres y salieron del lugar-

3 horas después….bosque húmedo….

-Vaya, que mundo tan extraño-

-¿Se puede saber por qué Rin?-

-Es muy simple, todo me parece extraño, los lugares, los animales, hasta las mismas personas, todo es diferente, a veces pienso que es un sueño y que algún día alguien me lanzará un gran balde de agua y estaré despierta en la realidad-

-¡Mirad Jefe, los hemos encontrado!- una voz se escuchó desde los altos árboles, Kaito ocultó a Rin por detrás, mientras que Len y Gakupo sacaron sus respectivas espada y Katana-.

-¡Cállate….mirad ya nos han descubierto!-, habló otra voz desde lo alto, en respuesta a su amigo-.

-Chicos dejáis de pelear, yo me encargaré de esto de una vez por todas-. Rin sintió junto con sus compañeros una ráfaga de viento, junto con polvo que les impedía ver, pasó unos cinco minutos cuando el polvo ya se había retirado, dejando ver a un chico alado, de unos 14 o 15 años, tenía el cabello rojo, en el hombro derecho traía un símbolo extraño para Rin, en forma de una "S" trazada diagonalmente por una raya junto con dos puntos en los costados-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Preguntó Rin asustada, después de todo, ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas ese día-.

-Deje me presentarme, saltó a la rama de un árbol cercano, mi nombre es Ted Kasane- a su lado aparecieron los otros dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio y el otro negro-y ellos dos son mis compañeros Rei Kagene y Sora Suiga-

-No….otra vez no- Len rodó sus ojos sin tomarle caso al asunto-.

-Ahora que quieren, ¿No les bastó con la traición que nos hicieron?-

-Tiene razón Kaito, pero no veníamos a arreglar este asunto, venimos por el collar de esa chica, dicen que posee los mayores que uno no podría ó de un salto del árbol y se acercó a Rin, quién se escondía detrás de Kaito-.

-Vamos, niña, solo entrégame ese collar y todo estará soluci….-

-¡Déjala en paz Ted!-. Len se interpuso, amenazando con su espada

-Vaya, no quise tomar medidas extremas, pero, tú lo decidiste…. ¡Vamos Chicos!- sus dos compañeros, acatando la orden, fueron tras los chicos que, Rin, que sabía que aún no dominaba su poder, se fue en dirección del bosque, sosteniendo fuertemente su collar, los dos chicos intentaron ir tras ella pero fueron detenidos por los compañeros de Rin, a excepción de Kaito, quién decidió seguir a Rin a toda costa, Ted bufó por su "aburrimiento" que tenía al ver a sus compañeros en terrible situación: Gakupo y Rei se encontraban en una fiesta de té(¿?), mientras que Len y Sora se insultaban mutuamente hasta llegar a decirse todas sus verdades-. A eso no me refería-. Agarra de los pelos a Rei y Sora, volteándolos hacia la dirección de huida de Rin y Kaito-. ¡Atrapen a esa Chica!-. Los dos acataron la orden, pero otra vez fueron detenidos, ahora ya no con la misma razón: Len ya tenía su espada en manos que destellaba fuego de ella, mientras Gakupo portaba su antiquísima Katana, que al verla, parecía como si esta tuviera varias décadas de usada, los dos se limitaron a verse entre sí para así dar el comienzo…..-.

-¡Rin, espérame!-. En medio del bosque

-Kaito, debiste haberte quedado a ayudar a Len y a…. ¡Gakupo!-. Se dio media vuelta y rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente hacia su anterior estancia pasando por lado de Kaito-.

-¡Rin, ten el agrado de detenerte por una vez….!-. Siguió nuevamente a Rin con lo que podía, mientras se detenía en algunos árboles para descansar unos segundos sin perder de vista a Rin, que aunque los reclamos de Kaito, seguía avanzando rápidamente-.

-*Mal, mal, mal…..Gakupo no debe pelear en ese estado….debo de ayudarlo….a pesar de que no llegue a usar este collar" ó, justo en ese instante mientras corría, apreció frente a ella Ted bajando desde un árbol otra vez-.

-Mira a quién encontramos aquí-. Rápidamente Rin agarró una rama grande-. Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, solo dame ese collar y me iré inmediatamente-.

-No… ó débilmente oíble a los oídos de Ted-.

-Como dije, deme ese collar y esto quedará aquí y nuca más me volverás a ver-

-¡No!-.

-De acuerdo-. Sonríe macabramente-. Como tú quieras, o me la das o te la arrebato-. Rin agarró más fuerte el bien, tú decidiste….te la arrebato-. De sus manos empezó a formarse una luz rojiza como el fuego, después de unos segundos esa luz había alcanzado el tamaño una persona completa- Despídete de este mundo…Rin-. Acto seguido, Rin cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando su muerte, hasta que sintió ser empujada por alguien, cayendo adolorida del impacto, cuando se dio cuenta….ya era demasiado tarde…..-

-¡Gakupo-san! había fallado esta vez, pero no fue su mala puntería o algo por el estilo, fue el mismo Gakupo quién lo causó…Len y Kaito que venían también, pudieron notar la escena, Rin corrió hasta Gakupo, que se encontraba en medio de un gran charco de sangre, pero él…..solo estaba delirando…..-

-Rin…..que bueno que estés bien…..por favor, saca de mí….bolsillo el objeto que encuentres-. Rin obedeció, metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando así una cajita de cristal pequeña-. Bien…..por favor entrégale esto a Gumi….d-debes llevárselo antes de que ellos… de terminar la frase, tres garras atravesaron el corazón de Gakupo, dejándolo dormido…..para siempre…-

-No….no…. ¡No!...esto…..esto es imposible-

-Rin….. ¡Dark!, por qué hiciste eso-

-Ya lo repetí una vez….él no vale la pena, y nuca lo valdrá-. Habló con tono frío, mientras saca las garras del cuerpo ahora ya sin vida de Gakupo-.

-Oh, magnifica aparición Dark, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

-¿Ahora qué quieres Ted?-.

-Uhm…..me gustaría preguntar si …..-

-No tengo tiempo para eso, mejor nos vemos en otra oportunidad….Nos vemos-. Desapareció lentamente en la oscuridad del bosque-.

-Vaya, este tipo sí que es un extraño-. Se dijo Ted para sí mismo-. Bueno chicos nos vamos-.

-Pero….-. Respondió Sora apareciendo de la nada a su lado-.

-Es una orden, y no trates de darme con esa roca Rei-.

-Vale-. Dijo desanimado mientras lanzaba la roca aplastando esta un árbol a unos metros-.

-Pero ó Sora-. Debemos obtener ese collar antes de que otras personas nos lo quiten-.

-Una pregunta-. Rin se dirigió hacia los tres chicos con tristeza en los ojos-. Ustedes tienen a Gumi-.

-Niña, de que nos estás hablando, nosotros no tenemos a la tal Gumi-.

-¡Dígame la verdad!-. Rin con total furia agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del chico-. ¡¿Dónde tiene a Gumi?!-.

-Rin, tranquilízate-. Separó a Rin del agarre de Sora, agarrándola del brazo-…..lárguense de aquí o verán las consecuencias-. Raramente los ojos de Len cambiaron de unos azules a unos negros sin brillo, los tres se miraron de reojo, y desaparecieron bajo una densa y corta niebla-.

-Len…por qué hiciste eso…. Len-.

-Si no lo hacía, de seguro…..estarías muerta-.

-¡No me importa!-. le contestó de un grito deshaciéndose de la mano que agarraba su brazo-. Yo puedo contra ellos-.

-¡Tonta! Ya te lo dije, aún no sabes dominar tus poderes, debes mante…-.

-Peo puedo ayudar, para eso Kaito me dio esta espada-. Se la muestra-.

-¡Que no!...esta espada funciona según el poder de tu signo, pero….

- Pero qué Len-.

-¡Es que no funciona tu signo!-. Aseguró-. Si tu signo no funciona, no tienes poder para protegerte, es por eso que Gakupo murió, él sabía que tu signo no funcionaba-.

-P-Pero….esto debe andar mal…Kaito vio en el signo poder

- ¡Basta!-. Le gritó ya harto Len haciéndola callar-. Escucha bien claro, ese Signo no sirve, nunca funcionará-.

-…-. Rin solo se alejó de él lentamente para luego correr en las profundidades del bosque-.

-¡Len! ó Kaito acercándose a Len-. ¿Dónde está Rin?...Meiko me acaba de llamar para acercarnos lo más pronto posible al centro de servicio…..Len-.

-Dile que su collar no funciona-.

-Pero que dices Len, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella posee un poder magnífico, no llegues a tonterías como esa-.

-Si su collar funcionase, ya lo hubiera usado en su momento de cólera, como a ti te funciona cada vez que cambias emotivamente-.

-Len-. Lo agarró del brazo-. Tenemos que encontrarla sin importar que funcione o no el Signo-.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Vale Kaito, de igual forma, está anocheciendo, si no la encontramos, quizás le quiten el collar, a pesar que en ella no funcione, pero, si saben que los collares no funcionan si no lo utiliza su propio dueño, ¿Por qué durante años tratan de buscarlos innecesariamente? -.

-Tampoco lo sabemos exactamente-. Se encogió de hombros-….no cambies de tema ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre Rin en este momento?-.

-No lo sé…. se detiene en medio vuelo-. ¿Le diste la espada a Rin, cierto?-.

-Sí…hay algún problema-. Preguntó -.

-Correcto-. De su bolsillo saca una especie de aparato pequeño y desdobla sus nos ayudará a localizar la espada que lleva Rin, y si la tiene, también lograremos saber su localización-.

-Buena idea Len, ¡Busquémosla!-. Len asintió y fueron a buscarla, recorrieron varios Kilómetros, y a medida que avanzaban, la luz roja del aparato empezaba a parpadear fuertemente, logrando saber que Rin estaba cerca, pasaron minutos, hasta que la luz roja, dejó de parpadear para quedarse inmóvil, los dos decidieron bajar a la superficie, cuando bajaron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un bosque, muy diferente al que habían estado, este en cambio era un tipo de cementerio de árboles, no era nada bonito, en especial para Kaito, quien a pesar de ser un chico valiente, era un completo cobarde si se trataba de lugares tenebrosos, en especial de Cementerios…-esto, Len, mejor vámonos de aquí, esto me huele mal-.

-Alto ahí Kaito, tú fuiste de la idea a buscar a Rin-.

-Pero, pero….-trataba de convencerlo, hasta que sintió una mano posarse fríamente sobre su hombre, que le causó escalofríos y salió corriendo del lugar a una velocidad increíble-.

-¡Kaito, espera ahí cobarde! gritó desde lo lejos que se encontraba de él, en el mismo instante sintió una mano fría posarse sobre su hombro, caso contrario, el agarró esa mano u de un solo tirón, hizo que el individuo que poseía esa mano cayese de cabeza al , nada de lo que me hagan me hace asustar-. Cuando se dio cuenta, era a Rin quién había , al fin te encuentro-.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Len?!-.

-Mejor te pregunto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, deberíamos estar con Meiko, en este momento-.

-Pero….no tengo ningún control a este collar, no tengo ningún poder-.

-No digas eso….a pesar de que no controles ese collar… nombró molesto-. Nunca se equivocaría-.

-Pero…sería un simple estorbo, ni siquiera se magia, aún peor se usar una espada-.

-Lo siento, pero te mentí-. Rin se sorprendió al escuchar eso-. Estaba furioso, la espada si puede funcionar normal, aún puedes aprender a usarla-.

-Vale-. Asintió en voz baja-.

-Yo….te voy a contar un secreto-. Se apoya en un árbol, y se su bolsillo saca un collar, este era el mismo de Rin, pero este poseía el Signo Sol-. Este collar lo encontraron un día en el patio de mi casa, me lo dieron cuándo yo era pequeño, cuando entré a ayudar a Meiko, traté de usarlo, pero….nunca tuvo resultado, he estado entrenando para que llegue el momento de usarlo, lo oculté de las manos de Meiko, porque sabía que me lo quitaría al saberlo….-.

-Yo en cambio, no sé en verdad porque mi madre lo poseía-.

-Tu madre es Sweet Ann ¿cierto?-.

-La verdad no….yo solo le seguí el juego a Meiko por el temor que tenía, al escuchar ese nombre, solo lo recordé el personaje de un libro-.

-¿Un libro?-. Antes de que pudiera contestarle a su pregunta, Sora apareció delante de ellos al caer del cielo-. ¡Sora!-

-Vaya lamento interrumpir este momento, pero viene a vengarme-.

-Sora….-

-Así que tienen 5 segundos para huir antes de que los destruya, a partir de ahora-. De su mano hizo aparecer una dinamita y empezó a contar-.

-¡Rin! Aunque suene ilógico, pero, ¡Deme tu signo!-.

-Pero….-.

-¡Ahora!-. Rin se lo quitó rápidamente del cuello y se lo entregó Len-.

-¡Que inicie la fiesta1- de su mano aparecieron varias más dinamitas y las lanzó en donde se encontraban los rubios, se escuchó el sonido de la explosión, todo se cubrió de humo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Len había formado una capa protectora, protegiéndolos a los dos-.

-Len, pero porque….-. Len la hizo callar-.

-Ahora tú utiliza la mía-. Rin asintió y rápidamente se colocó el collar, este brilló intensamente, haciendo que Rin se sorprendiera aún más, cuando dejó de brillar, vio que en sus manos tenía un arco dorado-.

-¡Len, como se supone que debo usarla!-.

-Solo haz que la magia y tu corazón se encarguen de todo esto-. Rin se concentró en sus pensamientos-.

-*Yo debo luchar, por que….debo defender a las personas que conozco…* ó y con la mano derecha formó una flecha blanca y dorada-.* y en especial….. ¡No permitiré la muerte de uno de ellos! decidida, agarró el arco y flecha, y apunto en dirección a Sora, lanzó la flecha, pero algo lo retuvo-.

-Pero que sorpresa encontrarlos a los dos-. Habló el pelirrojo agarrando y deshaciéndose de la flecha-. Pero, no se preocupen, no viene por ustedes-. Agarró a Sora del cabello-. Ahora nos vamos, y desde luego Len, mándale saludos a la querida ó sus dedos y desaparecieron-.

-Vaya….eso fue rápido-.

-¡Increíble!-. Gritó Rin emocionada-.

-Es cierto, por primera vez pudimos usar nuestros poderes-.

Si, aunque tu podías usar tu propio poder Len, y no era necesario el uso del collar-.

-Te equivocas ó magia que una persona posee, no es nada con el poder del collar-.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué me dieron la clave Fa y a ti el Sol?-.

-Tienes razón, nosotros poseíamos la clave del otro, aunque no tenga ningún sentido, eso significa que…..-.

-¡Rin, Len!- Kaito se acercó a ellos-. Que suerte, están a salvos, vieron esa Luz-.

-Si Kaito, eso salió de la clave enseña el collar en su cuello-.

-Genial….espera…..la tuya no era la clave ó

-Tienes razó ó Len-. Pero hubo una confusión extraña, ahora yo poseo la clave Fa y Rin la clave Sol-.

-Ok, no entiendo nada, pero me alegra que ya puedan usar sus claves-.

-Entonces ¿para que me diste esta espada? ó Rin-.

-Bueno….cuando entré a trabajar con Meiko, ella medió esta espada para usarla junto con los poderes del collar, así como tienes que usarla a partir en adelante, pero también hay poderes especiales de la Clave-.

-Si….pero…. ¿Por qué Len podía usarlo antes sin el collar?-.

-Por qué esa era mi propia magia-. Respondió seriamente otra vez-.

-Vale entonces vámonos-. Dijo Kaito-.

-No, hasta que cada Len se disculpe conmigo-.

-Pero si ya me disculpe, qué más ó con tono sarcástico

-Que te disculpes al frente de Kaito y yo-.

-y si no lo hago-. Preguntó aún sarcástico-.

-Más te conviene, o mañana no verás la luz del día de nuevo-. Fondo lleno de fuego alrededor de Rin con aspecto tenebroso-.

-*Con que este es el poder de las mujeres, creo que debo tener más cuidado*-. Pensó- Lo lamento Rin, prometo no hacerlo nunca más-.

-Te perdono Len-. Esbozo una sonrisa déjame abrazarte-. Va y se cuelga en u cuello para su sorpresa-.

-Suéltame, bájate, que te he perdonado, no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana-. Le dijo, Rin se bajó de él -.

-Len….me odia-. Rincón de la depresión-.

-Ay…lidiar con esta chica será un gran problema-. Se dijo en un suspiro, mientras Kaito reía ante tal , ya vámonos-. Mencionó Len y rápidamente, Rin se puso a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Señor, tenemos competencia, hay unos chicos que también quieren los collares-. Mencionó el individuo encima de un árbol del bosque-.

-Dejaos en paz, yo me encargaré del asunto, por ahora solo quítale el collar a esa chica, si es posible lo quiero en tres días-.

ó la transmisión, el viento sopló fuertemente, dejando ver unas vendas en el lado derecho-. ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer Rin?...

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

Konichiwa….lo sé me he demorado más de lo debido y lo peor es que traigo esta miseria de capítulo T_T…..T_T lo siento, pero debía matar a alguien y ese era Gakupo (a las fans de Gakupo, Perdónenme)…vale vale, pienso hacer esta historia quizás un poco confusa…bueno….pasaré a contestar los reviews:

Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko:...XD jejje, me reí cuando dijeron sobre lo de Harry Poter, si pero debía de hacerlo, Kaito alado pero aun así nunca dejará el vicio de los helados (debería ir a un manicomio para quitarse a los helados de la cabeza, ustedes que creen?), Rin mal pensada, por supuesto, qué pensaría una chica si le miraran así…..Len tiene carácter XD, ya verán más adelante su verdadero ser XD, gracias por apoyar con sus reviews Y espero que me sigan apoyando :D

Nea Kagamine-chan: arigatou :3… me alegra que digan que le agrada esta historia….sobre el trama, se me ocurrió en un sueño algo raro, y decidí publicarlo en historia…gracias por su review y espero que me sigan apoyando :D

DarkRei y Ruichibinekokawaii: jeje, ese Kaito será inseparable de su helado9 así como Meiko y sus licores XD)Bakaito, siempre lo será hasta que la muerte los separe de su helado?...no me hagas caso, soy loca….arigatou, en verdad soy novata en esto de los fics, antes solo leía varias historias de vocaloid, hasta que me decidí y ahora estoy publicando historias (y aún tengo varias en mente)….gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas apoyando :D

Rin Marie 10: :3….gracias…las ideas se me vinieron a la mente por un sueño rarito, eso me pasa por ver animes de fantasía y magia, no sé pero me encantan, la voy a continuar, no te preocupes….aunque quizás me demore en publicar a veces XD….gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas apoyando :D

Bueno aquí están los reviews que me alegraron la vida, ahora la pregunta:¿Les gusto el capítulo o no?, ya sabeis, respóndanme en medio de un review, tiene toda la libertad de expresarse….con esto me despido…..

Que tengan un buen día o noche…

Yui

.

.

.

.


End file.
